Un Lunes como cualquier otro
by mel8mel
Summary: One-Shot' James&Lily: Fue ahí cuando James Potter se dio cuenta, que aún con la nariz bastante roja e hinchada, Lily Evans era adorable, y absolutamente graciosa, incluso con su voz, ahora, gangosa.


_**Un Lunes como cualquier otro...**_

Los lunes no le gustan, de hecho, los odia.

Sí, le gusta leer y aprender, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste estudiar y pasar horas con el trasero en el banco escuchando las explicaciones de los maestros.

De hecho, a veces, le harta.

Pone atención porque es lo único que le queda para no aburrirse… tanto. No quiere que le pase lo mismo que a algunas de sus compañeras de cuarto, que, después, no sepan ni cómo mover la varita para conseguir agua, si quiera.

No dice nada, pone la mejor cara que puede, toma sus cosas y se va de su dormitorio hacia la Sala Común para esperar a su mejor amiga, Alice.

Lamentablemente no están juntas en el mismo dormitorio. ¿Cómo se hicieron las mejores amigas? Es un misterio. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya se sabían todo de la otra.

Espero a que bajara (seis minutos después), y luego se fueron al Gran Comedor.

El estómago le rugía.

Sí, era bastante tragona, ¿y qué?

Comió con modales, pero algo rápido y desesperada. Por lo menos no parecía Potter.

Y ahí iba. Ver a Potter en plena mañana, no era de su agrado. Ver a Potter en plena mañana junto a ella, no era nada grandioso. Ver a Potter en plena mañana junto a ella, haciéndola sentir Snitches revoloteando en su estómago, era horrible.

Evitó decir algo. Después de todo era lunes, no quería pelear, ni mucho menos, perder el tiempo.

…

Esperaron a que su regordete amigo terminara de desayunar para poder ir al aula. Tenía planeado sentarse con Evans esa mañana, y lo haría, si su plan funcionaba, claro.

En cuanto Peter dejó sus cubiertos encima de su plato, y éstos desaparecieron, se fue con paso rápido hacia el aula.

Afortunadamente era demasiado temprano; pero todo por Evans.

Vio cómo su amada pelirroja estaba enfrascada en una animada plática con su inseparable amiga. La que casi parecía esposa de Longbottom.

En cuanto el aula se abrió.

James le dio la señal a Sirius. Remus rodó los ojos. Y Peter se cruzó en el camino de Alice y Sirius como estaba planeado.

Esperó a que Lily tomara un lugar, para poner sus cosas junto a ella.

El profesor puso orden de inmediato, y James ocupó su lugar junto a la pelirroja.

Estaba tan cansada que ni cuenta se había dado. _Mejor._ No podía reclamar nada.

Volteó para ver como Sirius le sonreía, mientras una resignada Alice disimulaba una sonrisa.

Su amigo le levantó el pulgar de la mano izquierda (_jamás de la derecha, Cornamenta, es más original así_), y le sonrió, deseándole suerte.

Mejor dicho, esperando que su mejor amigo no fuese enviado a la enfermería en la primer clase del día.

Alice se animó a dedicarle una sonrisa, y Remus también. En realidad, les parecía gracioso, y ambos estaban atentos a la reacción de su amiga.

…

Sin saber por qué, sentía el olor de Potter demasiado cerca, las Snitches empezaron a revolotear nuevamente y sus cinco sentidos se pusieron alerta.

Volteó rápidamente para buscar a Potter, y lo encontró demasiado cerca y sonriéndole.

Buscó a Alice, después de que hubo reaccionado, y la fulminó con la mirada, igual que al maldito de Black. Sirius le sonrió descaradamente, y Alice le sonrió a forma de disculpa.

Rodó los ojos e intentó poner atención a la clase de Encantamientos.

_Hey, Evans,_

_¿Qué dices con respecto a una cita conmigo, eh?_

_Hey, Potter,_

_¿Qué dices con respecto a pudrirte, eh?_

_Vamos, Evans, _

_No tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo, si lo único que hago es confesarte mi amor a cada rato y de todas formas posibles._

_Exacto, Potter, _

_¿No te cansas de todo esto, acaso? _

_No realmente,_

_Si te soy sincero, confío en que algún día aceptes salir conmigo._

No hubo respuesta. Lily guardó la nota dentro de su libro, y lo cerró fuertemente, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

…

Enserio que no entendía a la chica. Le hacía una pregunta, él le contestaba sinceramente, y se enojaba.

Resopló con frustración.

¿Quién dragones entendía a las brujas?

Intentó poner atención al profesor.

No pudo.

No entendió de qué diantres le estaba hablando. Ya vería después con Remus para que le pasara los apuntes.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…_

Bostezó y empezó a tararear una de las tantas canciones que Sirius solía tocar por las noches con su guitarra, hasta que se le zafó la cuerda.

Escuchó a Lily resoplar.

Cómo le gustaba que hiciera eso.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y empezó a tararear la canción en su oído.

Lily no hizo nada. ¿Acaso lo estaba retando? Sonrió. No sabía en dónde se metía.

Sus hombros rozaban. James evitaba reír a carcajadas por el sonrojo de Lily. Y Lily parecía estar a punto de lanzarle un golpe.

Esperó pacientemente a que la pelirroja reaccionara.

Siguió tarareando la canción, ahora estaba tan cerca de su oído, que sentía el lóbulo de su oreja rozar sus labios.

…

Las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos.

¡Potter era un tremendo idiota!

¿Cómo era posible que la castigaran? ¡A ella, Lily Evans! La que siempre cumplía con todo y la bien portada. ¡La Prefecta de Gryffindor, por Merlín y Circe!

Estuvo tentada a darse de golpes contra el escritorio. No lo haría mientras Potter estuviera ahí, tal vez, después, sí.

La clase fue de lo peor. Ignorando a Potter y evitando gritarle al maestro.

Se mordió el labio al sentir los labios de Potter en su mejilla, tentándola.

No conseguiría que se enojara más -léase, lanzarle un hechizo en alguna parte de su anatomía para que tuvieran otro día de castigo _juntos. _

Que quede claro que Lilian Elizabeth Evans, _no _se mordió el labio porque había sentido como las Snitches rogaban por salir de su garganta, en forma de risita nerviosa, llena de gusto, no. Había sido porque no le quería lanzar algún improperio al chico ese que osaba a sentarse junto a ella para ponerla de mal humor.

Potter evitó sonreír con autosuficiencia al ver tremendo sonrojo que él había provocado.

Lily evitó decirle alguna blasfemia, al ver cómo evitaba reírse. Puso los ojos en blanco y le rogó a Merlín para que la tortura terminara pronto.

El timbre sonó y Lily le dedicó una alegre sonrisa a Potter.

Éste tan sólo le sonrió forzadamente y dejó que pasara primero por la puerta del aula.

Había conseguido lo que quería: Esperanzas, un Lily nerviosa gracias a él, y un sonrojo provocado por su _humilde_ beso.

…

Chifló más fuerte, arrastró los pies, y se revolvió, nervioso, el cabello.

Miró a la pelirroja que estaba frente a él y le sonrió.

Esperó ese momento durante toda la tarde, y por fin había llegado. Sonrió. La pelirroja se veía maravillosa.

Silencio, no dijeron nada por minutos.

El profesor llegó y les indicó lo que tenían que hacer.

Observó cómo Lily se había puesto algo pálida y nerviosa.

Le sonrió, dándole ánimos, y entraron juntos al aula de Trofeos.

Todo el rededor estaba lleno de trofeos, trofeos y más trofeos. Afortunadamente, nada más tenían que limpiar un estante.

Dos trapos algo húmedos, aparecieron flotando, delante de ellos. Ambos los agarraron y se pusieron a limpiar trofeo por trofeo.

…

Estornudo. Estornudo. Estornudo y… otro estornudo.

No podía parar. Por supuesto que se había puesto nerviosa en cuanto supo que el castigo implicaba _limpiar _algo.

Ella era alérgica al polvo. Pero tenía que cumplir con el castigo.

Suponía que su nariz ya estaba algo roja. Nada más faltaba que se le hinchara, y, después de unos segundos, que siguieran sus ojos.

Esperó a que Potter se riera de ella, pero jamás llegó alguna burla por parte de él. Simplemente la veía preocupado. Quiso aclararle que era alérgica.

El sonrió, compadeciéndola e, inesperadamente, le quitó su trapito de las manos, la sentó en una silla que estaba ahí y no dejó que terminara de limpiar.

Lily le sonrió enternecida y lo esperó con algo de culpabilidad.

Tuvieron una plática chistosa, aunque interesante.

Jamás había hablado así, tan civilizadamente.

Sonrió. James en realidad era muy buena persona, y ella era muy ciega, al creer que se había enamorado de un patán egocéntrico.

…

Fue ahí cuando James Potter se dio cuenta, que aún con la nariz bastante roja e hinchada, Lily Evans era adorable, y absolutamente graciosa, incluso con su voz, ahora, gangosa.

Casi se desmaya cuando, al final del castigo, la pelirroja le deseó buenas noches, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

Definitivamente, James Charlus Potter, estaba enamorado.


End file.
